


Sunday Mornings

by Shitgetapen



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Polyamory, hangovers are never fun but somehow improved by people you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitgetapen/pseuds/Shitgetapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It strikes Feuilly as odd, when he’s wearing Eponine’s sunglasses making three Bloody Mary’s to take back to his two lovers in bed, now normal it all was. It felt like it was exactly how a Sunday should feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but you're gonna be seeing a couple of fics for this pairing show up for a bit, because wow its cute and they deserve so many fics to get others to ship them too.
> 
> This is where they're in an established relationship, but yeah you're gonna see how they got together in the first place and them actually partying. First shameless fluff where they're recovering from one of the'r legendary nights out.
> 
> Un-beta'd so if you spot problems drop me a line and i will get round to fixing it.

It strikes Feuilly as odd, when he’s wearing Eponine’s sunglasses making three Bloody Mary’s to take back to his two lovers in bed, now normal it all was. It felt like it was exactly how a Sunday afternoon should feel.

When he had got out of bed Bahorel had hissed and Eponine had only begun to stir, he already missed the bed. It was king size and took up almost the entire room. Bahorel had bought it without really measuring the room, it was lucky to have fit in (Feuilly called the whole ordeal the IKEA nightmare, Bahorel remains insulted that he’s accused of going to IKEA), the bed is pushed against the wall causing whoever’s on the wall side to climb over the others to get out. Even with this layout the only storage was a chest of drawers, a bedside table and a sideboard, incidentally every surface was covered in their possessions because their clothes took up space in the drawers. On the walls were lines and lines of shelves where they kept books and trinkets. It was by far the best room in the house, while the others were geared towards work or other people this was theirs and theirs alone. Feuilly loved it and was pretty sure he had some semblance of love towards the two occupying the stupidly large bed.

He turned the corner expecting them still to be cocooned in the covers and each other’s arms hopefully aching just as bad as he was. He backed into their bedroom slowly, “I have drinks.” He whispered. It turned out he was half right, Eponine and Bahorel were making out with the downy covers pulled up to their chins. Feuilly was rooted to the spot staring at them smiling dumbly to himself, his hangover forgotten with his disbelief that he had two such beautiful people waiting for him in bed. So he quietly put the drinks down on the sideboard by the door and watched them for a while.

They kissed like they were drowning, breathing each other in in greedy gulps but still with the fatigue of sleep and laziness of Sundays. Feuilly saw Bahorel’s hand move under the covers from where he guessed Eponine’s waist was to under her pyjama top across her flat muscular stomach to play with her chest. Feuilly guessed Bahorel must have rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger from the way Eponine hisses a moan and bites his shoulder viciously in return. This was when Feuilly could see it descending into a mass of competitive grinding, and kissing everywhere but the mouth, and he thought there was no way this was becoming a sexy mess without him.

It was when he tried to move when his body loudly protested every fibre of his being existing, and made him feel a little ill and also the least sexy man in the world. He picked up the drinks with one in each hand and pressing the remaining one into his chest and shuffled over, annoyed how his body was simultaneously protesting every movement and ridiculously turned on at the same time.

He put the drinks down on the bedside table as loudly as he could bare to get their attention, but got nothing. Slightly annoyed he flopped down next to them, and still was respectfully ignored. He had to clear his throat three times and pinch Eponine’s bum for them to finally take notice. Eponine turned over grinning like a tiger; her lips slightly swollen and wet from kissing. She propped her face up on her hand to look at Feuilly properly, “we saw you watching in the door.”

“Did you now?” He yawned the bed already winning over his best friends, he can sleep with them later, first nap.

Bahorel hooked his chin over Eponine’s shoulder and chimed in, “we just love you pissed off and horny.”

“Fav' combo.”

“Well I’m just hungover” He lied, because honestly he wanted them both and if his body wanted to keep up with his mind he’d already be all over the both of them, until nobody really knew whose hands were whose and they’ve forgotten what kissing should really be like instead of hungry and open mouthed. Instead he shuffled closer until he could feel her breath faintly on his neck and placed a hand on her waist, she was always so much colder than anyone else, they joked she was half retile and will one day return to the sewers as the alligator queen. Smiling at the memory he smoothed the hair out her eyes, “I’m surprised you can even think about fucking at this time, don’t you still taste like cheap drinks and regret?”

“I’m blaming Grantaire for both, he challenged me to match him for drinks and fucking hell that man is not human.” Bahorel sighed wincing a bit at the memory, he threw an arm over Eponine rest on Feuilly’s arm.

“I can’t remember anything after the table dancing.”

“I think you might still have a couple dollars shoved in your jeans from that. Courf just loved to watch your pale ass ginger move.”

“We got ourselves a really classy broad.”

“I’m flattered, now shush.”

“But anyway we taste minty fresh, so you know feel free to actually give me my morning sugar.”

“Which one of you threw up? And I hope I don’t have to clean anything up.”

“I got him to get it in the toilet, I massaged his shoulders and called him a baby.”

Feuilly kissed the top of her head smiling, “that’s my girl.”

“Our girl.”

“My boys! Shut it now, I can feel my headache now the kiss buzz has gone. Pass me my drink babes.”

“It’s gonna cost you.”

“Damn workmen trying to put a price on everything.” She sighed dramatically, “what’ll it be?”

“Just a kiss.”

“You know-“ She said closing last few inches until their noses brushed together, “you’d have probably got one earlier in you weren’t such a gobshite.”

Eponine kissed him sweeter than she did Bahorel, and if he tasted anything like he felt she didn’t show it, taking her time licking deep into his mouth, slowly teasing, dragging her tongue along his while he attempted to rediscover her mouth like it was brand new every time he kissed her. It was shorter than the kiss earlier but the more they were awake the more they felt like they should still be asleep.

“Yeah that’ll get you a drink.” He said a little out of breath reaching to pass her the drink.

She kissed his cheek and drank greedily, until the glass was lifted out of her hand and Bahorel drank the rest. Eponine elbowed him in the ribs. “okay I don’t know about you but i feel fine, sooo can we carry on from earlier now?”

Both Feuilly and Eponine scoffed scooting towards each other to cuddle as they tried to get to sleep.

“No don’t do this, I was sick! I need care, and by that I mean can one of you fuck me?”

He moved his fingers feather light up Feuilly’s arm and pinched his cheek before stealing the sunglasses as revenge for being ignored. “Don’t do this to me, I don’t want to sleep.”

“Yes you do.”

“Bitches. Then I’ll climb over you both and have a wank somewhere I’m appreciated.”

“No you won’t.” Eponine shuffled back dragging Feuilly with her until Bahorel was pinned to the wall.

“Well not now...”

“Sleep! Then sex and brunch.” Feuilly hissed stretching his arm to have it placed on Bahorel’s hip.

 “I hate you two.”He said burying his face in Eponine’s hair.

“We love you too babes.” Feuilly yawned and somewhere Eponine mumbled an agreement already half asleep. Before long, soft even breaths were joined with Bahorel’s snores, and Feuilly before drifting off smiled despite how crap he felt because ‘yeah this is exactly how a Sundays should be’.


End file.
